A Pearl In My Hand
by Guilty-As-Battery-Charged
Summary: There were no rules for how well you had to treat your Pearl. This is a story about Blue Diamond's Pearl. One-shot. Rated T for sexual abuse mention.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Steven Universe

 **Trigger Warning:** Sexual abuse mention

* * *

 **A Pearl In My Hand**

* * *

There were no rules for how well you had to treat your Pearl, if you were ranked highly enough to have one in your possession. There were many who, in the absence of rules, treated their Pearls not very well at all. Some beat their Pearls if their Pearls displeased them. Some took great pleasure in humiliating their Pearls for no reason. Admiral Emerald famously enjoyed having her Pearl sit on her lap and fondling her in front of company. Her Pearl, her green, soft, smooth, pretty, docile Pearl, would just sit there was a blank expression and say nothing while Emerald stroked her thighs and spoke with her officers at the same time. That was the fate of most Pearls. Blue Diamond's Pearl, however, had reason to consider herself lucky.

Blue Diamond was not a brute. She was a lady. And though she expected her Pearl to serve her well and remember her place, she did not include in her demands duties that were specifically designed to make her Pearl feel mistreated or look foolish. Blue Pearl's responsibilities were typical and straightforward. She entertained her mistress and her court by singing and playing the harp. She made, mended, and washed her clothes. She fetched her books and read aloud to her when her eyes were tired. She brushed her hair and polished her gem. And, the rest of the time, she waited in attendance on her mistress, ready to perform any other task that she asked of her. No more, no less. There were no beatings, no uncomfortable fondling. That was not Blue Diamond's method of managing her Pearl; she believed firm but fair treatment inspired loyalty in servants. And so Blue Pearl was very, very lucky indeed.

Whenever Admiral Emerald came to court, Green Pearl would take any opportunity to hide from her. Blue Pearl found her curled up in a closet one day, squeezed in behind the linens, her forehead pressed to her knees. Her gem was where Emerald's was; on her right shoulder. It looked like it hadn't gotten a proper polishing in a while. This surprised Blue Pearl. Blue Diamond always expected her Pearl to look presentable at all times, no exceptions. This meant neat clothes and hair and a shiny, polished gem. Did the Admiral not impose the same standards?

It took some gentle coaxing to get Green Pearl out of the closet. "Your mistress might be looking for you," Blue Pearl warned.

"I don't want to go back," Green Pearl said very quietly. "Not yet."

She looked so worn out and unhappy that Blue Pearl took pity on her. She took her into the bath chamber preserved for court servants so she could soak in the waters and return to her mistress clean and rejuvenated. Blue Pearl carefully removed the pins that held together Green Pearl's fine green dress and slipped it off her shoulders. It fell in a heap on the floor, and Green Pearl stepped out of it. Naked and on first inspection, she looked the same as Blue Pearl did, minus her colour and her gem's position. But when Blue Pearl picked a sponge and began to scrub her fellow Pearl down, she noticed even more differences.

Green Pearl had bruises and bite marks in places that her dress had concealed. She winced whenever Blue Pearl's sponge touched those spots. "She's cruel to me," was her explanation, and Blue Pearl felt even more pity.

"But you are kind," Green Pearl went on. "I wish I could live here with you, at court. I wish I could be Blue Diamond's Pearl too. She doesn't do such things to you, does she?"

Blue Pearl shook her head. "No."

"Does she make her sit on her lap? Does she make you undress and kneel on the floor?"

"No." Blue Pearl ended the conversation before it could go any further by leading Green Pearl to the bath and easing her in. They couldn't stay here talking too long. They would both get in trouble if they didn't return to their posts soon.

While Green Pearl soaked in the steaming bath, Blue Pearl found an unused polishing rag and began to carefully wipe the grime away from Green Pearl's neglected gem. It was a beautiful, perfect oval, like all pearls were. When polished, it shone like the stars that illuminated Homeworld's sky. Pearls were not meant to be noticed or to have their own names like stars did, but that didn't mean they couldn't shine.

Blue Pearl, in a moment of distraction, dropped the rag in the water. When she reached out for it, she felt Green Pearl's hand touch her face, urging it to turn towards her. Blue Pearl did turn her face, and felt Green Pearl's lips touch hers. Blue Pearl had never been kissed before. Some gems liked to kiss their Pearls and lay them down on sofas and do things to them; Blue Pearl had heard all about it from other Pearls, and some even claimed that they enjoyed it. But Blue Diamond didn't kiss her. Blue Diamond didn't even touch her. Green Pearl was the one kissing her and touching her and Blue Pearl didn't know what to think or feel about it.

Green Pearl pulled her lips away and searched Blue Pearl's face for something that showed that what had just passed between them was special and that she had liked it. Blue Pearl revealed nothing, because when she finally felt something, it was shame.

"We need to go back," she told the other Pearl. Green Pearl, who had not taken her hand away from Blue Pearl's cheek, reached up and brushed her bangs off her face, revealing large, clear blue eyes that were moistened with guilt. Guilt, and new desire.

"We'll see each other again soon," Green Pearl promised. In silence Blue Pearl helped Green Pearl dry off and pin her dress back on. When they returned to the main hall of the court, where the important gems were assembled, Admiral Emerald beckoned to her Pearl to come to her. Green Pearl, with her head bowed, obeyed, and Emerald immediately pulled her onto her lap.

Blue Pearl went to Blue Diamond, who acknowledged her with a slight nod and gestured for her to stand beside her chair. As the great gems of the court talked, Blue Pearl kept her head down, refusing to look upon the sight of Emerald squeezing Green Pearl's thighs. At one point she discreetly reached up to brush her fingers across her lips, and she wondered, as Blue Diamond announced her plans for colonizing a planet called Earth, why her mistress never kissed her.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
